


You can do What Apparently?!

by LyricsofVixra



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Shapeshifting!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsofVixra/pseuds/LyricsofVixra
Summary: Self indulgent AU where the sides can transform into part animal/full animals with no real plot thought out yet.I just love Sanders Sides and found people talking about the animal theories for the 'Dark Sides' so I put my own spin to it.(Takes place after Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts but being posted before the next episode airs so I'm claiming cannon divergence and everything works out between Virgil and Co. so everyone is happy and ok... :') )





	You can do What Apparently?!

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent, I have no idea of where I want to take this so if you have any ideas let me know in the comments!

_ “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” _

Within seconds Logan was tugged into the physical world, making him stumble rather ungracefully. He would have been more annoyed if the logical side hadn’t noticed Thomas backed against one of the walls in his kitchen, holding a hand to his heaving chest.

“Thomas?” The bespectacled part asks softly, straightening up as he takings in the room around them.

Thomas turns his head, and seeing the side, sighs in relief. “Logan, perfect! I need your help…”

Logan frowns, again looking around the room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The stove wasn’t on so the man hadn’t been cooking, a bowl was sitting on the counter but no food or supplies were around it so it might have been from his last meal, and all the chair and other cutlery were in their proper places. “To be honest Thomas, I do not see where my aid is necessary. What is the problem?”

“Well…’ Thomas takes a moment to collect his thoughts, eyes flitting over to one of the top cabinets over were the bowl was. Across from where the man and the manifestation of his logical side currently stood, making said side wonder if that was where Thomas had been before he was summoned. ‘I have to ask because. Well. It should be obvious but I’m gonna ask anyway, is it normal for a bat to be hiding in my cabinets in the middle of the day?”

“A bat hiding in your cabinets?” Logan parrots back, raising an eyebrow.

Thomas nods his head vigorously, waving his hands in the direction of the shelves, a distressed noise coming from his throat. “Yes! I was gonna make some food and when I opened the door, _ BOOM _ , a furry winged thing was right in front of my face! I don’t think I woke it up but I don’t want to hurt it _ sohowdoIgetridofitLogan _!”

Before Logan could try to decipher the last part Patton rises up, looking around with sparkling eyes. “I heard about something furry? Can I pet it? Is it a dog, oh if it’s a dog can we keep it?!”

“We have to have a majestic name for it if we are!’ Roman’s voice sings as he rises as well, striking his princely pose before looking over to Thomas with a questioning eyebrow. ‘Now what are we trying to keep?”

Logan sighs heavily causing the other three to look as him as he pinches his nose in annoyance. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he cleans, and straightens his glasses, since he hadn’t had a chance to from when he was first called, before looking back at the others. Seeing he had their full attention he motions to the cabinet with his hand. “Now before you go making plans without knowing _ what they are for _, I was called because he has found that an unknown species of bat that has found its way into his food storage and he was uncertain on how it got there along with how to remove it without causing it harm.”

Thomas’ moral side gasps, hands flying to cup in front of his chest, eyes watering slightly. “Aww the poor thing, maybe it got in through a window and got trapped somehow!”

“Well what should we do, teach?’ Roman questions, unclipping his sword with its sheath to poke gently at the cabinet doors. ‘Should we wait til night? Wait it came in so it might be hungry? _ What if it’s a vampire bat, come to suck Thomas’ blood?! _”

“I highly doubt that, seeing as the three known vampiric species of bats are known to live mostly in Mexico and areas of South America. So the probability of one making its way as far North-East as Florida, let alone into Thomas’ home, is highly improbable. It is more likely that it is an insectivore, or insect eating bat, which are more common in these areas.” Logan supplies, hoping to cut off the panic before it could begin or ‘_ nip it in the bud’ _ as the saying goes. He gave a small congratulatory pat on the back, figuratively of course, to himself for remembering another idiom.

The tie bearing side was jolted from his thoughts when Patton suddenly gasps again. Looking to the cardigan wearing side he noticed the other was shaking in suppressed excitement, which is unusual for Patton but he might have been doing so to not frighten the bat still in the cabinet. “Yes Patton?”

“You know who would _ loooove _to see this spooky little guy before we let him free?’ Patton giggles, clapping his hands softly and hopping from foot to foot. ‘Our spooky little guy! I wonder why my creepy kiddo hasn’t shown up yet!”

“That is weird, I was pretty scared when I first found it but only Logan showed up.” Thomas muses, tapping his chin in confusion.

Roman huffs, grinning as he gestures with his still sheathed sword to the room. “Then let us call in our Grinning Ghost and let him meet one of his own kind before we sent it on it’s way!”

“Sure,’ Thomas nods waving his hand in the direction of the last open space in the slowly crowding room. ‘Virgil? Hey buddy you wanna come see what we found?!”

Their grins dropped and they gasped as a sudden thud came from in the cabinet. Before they could react, the door opened and the bat comes tumbles out hitting the floor with a barely audible _ thud _ and _ squeak _. Looking between themselves in surprise Thomas was about to move forward to check on the creature when it lifts its head, shakes it and as the shaking continues through its body the small bat is replaced with Thomas’ missing anxious side.

Stunned silence filled the room as the past dark side rubs his head, cursing softly under his breath. After a moment Virgil finally looks up to see the others staring at him and yelps, jolting back slightly only to bang his back and head on the shelves behind him. “Damn it, ugh really guys? Could you not, I don’t know, hover over and stare at a guy like that?!”

Patton quickly moves forward, tilting the emo’s head to the side and running his fingers through his hair to check for any cuts or bruises. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry kiddo! You just surprised us is all I mean, we didn’t know you could turn into a bat let alone were the one that Thomas found in the cabinet! You look to be fine but how did you turn into a bat? What kind are you? Logan said vampires bat aren’t normally around here so what type are you because you looked so cute and fluffy and-!”

“Hey popstar?” Virgil’s muffled voice comes from under where the light side had practically covered his upper half looking for any injuries.

“Yea my dark strange son?” Patton chirps back, grinning at the nicknames.

“Can you let me get up and breath?” Virgil says flatly, though there was an obvious teasing tone to it.

Jumping up the glasses wearing sides chuckles good naturedly and holds out a hand for the other, lifting him once he grabbed on. “Right, right sorry kiddo. But I do have to ask again, how did you become a bat?”

“That is definitely the question of the hour.’ Thomas laughs, leading the sides back to the living room and their normal spots. ‘Alright Virgil you have the floor.”

The hoodie clad side sighs as he plops down on his stairs and stretches his legs out and tucks his hands into the pockets. “Well you guys know we can transform, we come looking like this but we can also look like Thomas’ friends and even as stuff like the puppets.”

“Yes we know that but what lead you to learning and desiring to take the form of a Nycticeius Humeralis?’ Seeing the other’s confused looks Logan tags on. ‘Nycticeius Humeralis is the scientific name for the Evening Bat species. I was able to look over Virgil’s form while he was on the floor and was able to determine what he was by his face and ear shape along with his fur pattern.”

“I didn’t really know the exact type I just knew I had read about them somewhere and decided I liked it. As for why I wanted to be one,’ Here he hesitates, looking them over before sighing. ‘You guys knew and Thomas learned it when Remus showed up but when I was…one of the ‘others’ we got bitter sometimes at the fact that we looked like you guys but, well, we weren’t treated the same. So when Thomas started growing up and we got pushed towards the back of the mind palace I guess you could say we started our own ‘rebellious phase’ and learned to transform to make ourselves look different from you guys.”

The others shared regretful looks as Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes making no effort to meet theirs. 

“So wait,’ Roman gasps, snapping his fingers as if he had just come upon an epiphany. ‘Is that why Deceit looks part snake?”

The eyeshadow wearing side nods, scoffing slightly as he smirks. “Yea. After he decided on liking snakes, since he’s extra and it went with his aesthetic of being a slimy creep, he stayed partially transformed all the time.”

“You can be partially transformed?’ Patton gasps, grinning. ‘Does that mean you get ears and wings and such? Ooo can I see pleaseeee, kiddo?!”

“I...I guess, just don’t get too excited or I’m fully transforming and hiding on the roof till you chill out.” Virgil warns, a slightly pink hue appearing on his cheeks before he takes a breath and shakes similar to before when he was a bat. Like before the shaking seems to shake loose his hair which covered where his ears had been only to be pushed back as larger, longer but also thinner cup like ears took their place. His hoodie seemed to get thicker until the back part split away opening slightly to show leathery blackish brown wings before quickly folding closed again. He sighed in relief, showing off slightly sharpened teeth and elongated canines while rolling his shoulders and neck as if loosening some knots in them. “Ahh that does feel good though, I haven’t partially transformed in a long time.”

“Why’s that?” Roman mutters, too distracted looking over the other’s new appendages and features. He had to admit it certainly fit the darker side’s style without being too out of place, and honest...the big rounded ears and small but sharp canines actually made him look...._ cute _ . The princely side gasps quietly but covers it with a small cough as he forces away the blush that had been growing, _ ‘Woah pump the breaks there princy boy, where did that come from?!’ _

“Well it’s not like I could just hang around looking like this before we got along.’ Virgil snorts. ‘I mean as amusing as the mental image of me just popping in and you guys freaking out is. At the time none of us would have taken the aftermath well so when I started showing up in the front of the mind palace and out here more I stopped transforming. It kinda sucked actually because crawling into higher hidden places made it easier to avoid the others but I started hanging out with you guys which had the same effect so no big deal.”

“Well did you enjoy transforming? Now that we are more comfortable with each other, I do not see why you can not pick it back up again if you enjoyed doing so before?’ Logan inquiries, pushing his glasses up from where they had started to slip. He had been studying where the tips of Virgil’s wings ended a foot or so above the ground, wondering if they were covered in hairs like most bats were or if they were connected to Virgil himself or his hoodie and what would happen if he took it off...he needed to get back on track.

“Yea I kinda do enjoy doing it but I don’t wanna bug you guys with it so-” Virgil goes to say but gets cut off by Patton squealing in excitement.

“Don’t you worry about it my dark shadowling! You don’t have to give it up and in fact I wanna try it myself! Ooo what should I be? A cat? No I’m allergic, maybe a bird? Or a fish? OH! I got it!” Without letting the rest get a word in edgewise Patton claps and begins to shake in a similar way as Virgil. However instead of becoming only a few inches tall he only lost about four feet, staying around shin height with brown, orange and white freckled fur covering him. An excited bark came from his short snout as his fluffy tail wagged back and forth.

“Aww you’re so cute Patton!’ Thomas gasps, eyes lighting up much like moral side’s had before. His gushing was cut off by Logan giving off a long suffering groan, putting his face in his hands as Virgil and Roman began to snicker behind him. ‘Huh? What’s wrong Logan?”

“Truly Patton, _ that _ had to be your choice? Must everything be a pun with you?” The logical side says monotonically and if was anyone else it would have sounded like a whine, but it was Logan and Logan _ does not whine no sir he is above that childish behavior _.

Thomas frowns, looking over Patton’s new form which was staring up at him and panting with a happy, almost teasing, grin. “Pun? What do you mean?”

“Patton pulled another one over Logan there and,’ Virgil takes a moment to snort, covering his face to hide the large smile growing there. ‘He, he transformed into a _ Cardigan _ Welsh Corgi…”

Thomas froze, looking between his snickering anxiety and creativity, his groaning logic and his still dog-ified morality who was still smiling ear to ear. “Oh. My. God. Patton...you are a punning _ God _!”

It was then that they couldn’t hold their laughter anymore and the two snickering sides and Thomas collapsed on the floor laughing so hard they could barely breathe, which the sides didn’t need but Thomas certainly did which just somehow made it even more funny. Logan just sighed, pushing up his glasses to hide the exspaperated but amused smile on his lips. They all remained that way for a few minutes, trying to collect themselves, failing a few times and falling back into laughter at the tear stains and red cheeks they each wore. Finally they were able to get themselves at least off the floor and Patton changed back, still grinning so widely it was hard to tell he had gone back to human.

“Ok, ok that was hilarious but now I must pick mine!’ Roman cheers, putting a hand to his chin as he decides on what to be. He muttered to himself, shaking his head now and then as he threw away ideas and gained new ones. ‘Ah-ha! I have it, the perfect animal for me!”

Rather then shaking like Virgil and Patton, he spins on his heel and jumps into the air. His form condenses until he was only a few centimeters bigger than Virgil’s bat form, black, blue and white feathers covering his skin as he began chirping and whistling, head tilting side to side as he lands on top of the tv and spread out his wings before tucking them back in.

“Ooo you chose a bird!’ Patton coos, looking at Roman’s long thin beak and black feet. ‘What type is he Logan?”

“Well going by the basic color pattern and beak size I would say he is a blue and white subspecies of mockingbird.’ Logan notes, also looking over Roman’s new form.

“Mockingbird you say,’ Virgil snorts, smirking when Roman turns his head to look at him. ‘I say it’s rather fitting, nice choice Princy.”

Roman whistles at him before turning back. Dusting off his clothes, the creative side scoffs. “I’ll have you know I picked it for it’s beautiful voice and the fact they appear commonly in Disney movies!”

“So not only are you trying to be the Disney prince you’re trying to be the animal companion too, huh?’ Virgil chuckles, brushing off the fanciful side’s sputtering, though his ears twitched picking up what the other says, to look at the logical side. ‘What about you Logan? Know what you want to become, if you wanna transform that is. We won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

“Ooo Logan you should be a dog too if you want to!’ Patton giggles. ‘That way we can be dogs together!”

“While they are not for the purpose of giving information to Thomas like the puppets they are able to help us bond and work better to keep Thomas running functionally, so yes I am fine with participating in this. Thank you for your concern Virgil.’ Logan smiles, before waving his hand. ‘However I will only partially transform so I will be able to explain my choice, and yes Patton I did, by chance, choose from a specific dog breed.”

The logical side ran a hand through his hair, allowing two pure black and angular ears to appear, a fluffy but slick matching tail coming into existence behind him, swaying side to side casually. “I have chosen Canis Lupus Familiaris, or Belgian Sheepdog, which are known for their intelligence, adaptability and herding abilities. Their appearance is also appealing with sleek full black coats.”

“That does sound like a good fit for you.’ Thomas compliments, looking to all of them in various states between human and part animal he smiles. ‘I think you all picked really cool animals that I think definitely fit you guys.”

“Yea well now that all of this is done, would I be able to go back to my nap?’ Virgil sighed, shaking himself a bit to make the remaining bat part disappear. ‘Seeing as you guys kinda rudely woke me up. A guy’s gotta get his sleep you know?”

“I think that’s fair, maybe we can make a video tomorrow or something.” Thomas nods as the anxious side sinks out.

“I think I’ll go too kiddos, I was looking through some pasta recipes I want to see about you making so I better get to it!’ Patton waves before sinking out. Roman sighs, brushing his hair back dramatically. ‘Well I must say that was indeed fun and I can’t wait to brainstorm some video ideas to add our new forms into, ta-ta boys!”

“Logan?’ Thomas asks, stopping the logical side from sinking. Once Logan had fully risen again and was looking at him he smiles. ‘I just wanted to say thanks for being the first one to appear earlier. I wasn’t aware I was summoning any of you but I’m glad you were there to calm me down. So thanks again Logan.”

A smile twitched the corner of his lips before Logan nods stocky and sinks back out again.

Thomas sighs, looking at were all his sides had been before shaking his head in amusement and makes his way towards the kitchen. “I guess I’m gonna make that food I had wanted then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you'll take the time to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
